It's About Time
by WhyNotBeAFangirl
Summary: Arthur is back after fourteen hundred years. Merthur, female Merlin


It's been a thousand years, since I've seen him. A thousand years, since I've seen his eyes. There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't missed him. Not a thing in the world I wouldn't give to see him once more. I know Kilgharrah said that he is the once and future king, and he will be back, when the world needs him most. But we've through war after war, famine after famine, plague after plague, and still no sign of King Arthur. My name in Merlynn, yes the Merlynn from the legends. But the historians got a few things wrong. One, I'm not an old man, hell I'm not even a man. Two, Arthur didn't accept magic until his end. And three, Arthur never truly loved Guinevere. Yes, Gwen was his Queen, but neither truly loved the other. Gwen loved Arthur's knight, Lancelot. And Arthur he loved his maidservent, me. Which by the way I knew nothing about until he died, leaving me with even more heartache, and dreams of what could've been. But enough about that; on with the story.

 **MERLIN**

Today marks the anniversary of Arthur's death, and like my tradition, I'm going to the Lake Avalon.

"Merlynn remember to pick up milk," My flatmate Samantha reminds me.

I turn around and look at her, her brown eyes sparkling with mischief, and her wavy strawberry blonde hair, perfect. I think if Gwaine were here she would give her a run for his money.

"I forget one time, and you never let me forget it. I will make sure to grab it on my way home. I have a few errands to run first," I tell her. I turn away as she rolls her eyes. I try not to make friends anymore, but Samantha has a way of getting through that defense. She is the first friend I have had in fourteen hundred years.

I leave my flat, and hop into my car, I would tell you what it was if I knew anything about cars. All I can tell you is that it is a red, 4 door vehicle. I drive down the roads, weaving in and out of traffic. Trying to get there as fast as possible. Vehicles of all colors, zoom in and out of my vision. On this day every year, I always reflect on the last moment Arthur and I shared together.

" _Arthur, please don't leave me!" I cried gripping onto his armor._

" _I'm sorry Merlynn, but there is nothing you or anyone else can do, I am to die today, please just make sure that you stay safe please," He told me. I looked at him shocked._

" _Why would you care, I'm a witch right, evil, no better than a piece of dirt on your boot," I cry._

" _No, Merlin!" He says wrapping his arms around my neck. "No, you aren't, I can't change whether or not you are a witch, but I know you aren't evil. I-I love you Merlynn, I needed you to know that before I die."_

 _I stared at him shocked, the King of Camelot, loves me. The clotpool, I have loved since he got bit by the questing beast, loves me. I looked at him, and started crying harder. I placed my forehead on him, and looked in his eyes._

" _I love you too, you clotpool," I watched his lips try to smile, but the pain of moving a single muscle was too much for him to handle. I moved my lips onto his, and kissed him, placing all my love and sorrow into that one last and first kiss. I felt his tears, roll down his cheeks as he reciprocated it. That's when I felt him so limp. I opened my eyes just in time to watch the light disappear from him. His blue eyes, that always sparkled, where now a lifeless blue that I had hoped I would never see._

 _I hold him, and cry for what seems like hours. Finally, I summon a boat, place him upon it, and let it go. I let the man, I loved disappear from this world._

I didn't even realize I arrived, until I almost missed my turn. I park my car, and get out into the crisp summer air. I reach up to brush away the tears I had shed. I look at the lake. The sparkling blue water rippling, as if it were waiting to reveal something to me. I slowly walk over to it, careful not to snap any of the branches.

Just as I reach the water. Blonde hair emerged from it. Then a tanned face, and the rest of King Arthur's body. His armor glistened in the sunlight, and then his blue eyes open, and I watch the life return to them. My eyes start to water as I realize that Arthur is back. I wrap my arms around his neck and just wait for him to register.

"Merlynn?" He whispers.

"Yes, Arthur, I'm here, I always have been, and always will be. But I swear if you leave me for fourteen hundred years again, I will kill you myself!" I yell at him. His eyes widen as I said fourteen hundred years. Then he wraps his arms around me.

"No, I will never leave you again. I'm so sorry Merlynn."

He then kisses me, and for the first time in so long I feel at home. Even as an airplane flies overhead, making a lot of noise, that is until Arthur pulls away, and looks around all frightened.

"What was that?" He demands. I laugh and look at him.

"It's an airplane Arthur. It's a way to transport from one place to another by air," I explain. I laugh as his eyes widen.

"Wait people are riding in it?" I nod my head, and he looks horrified.

"That's going to take some getting use to," I laugh some more. The only real laughs in a long time.

"I love you," I tell him. I watch him smile,"I love you too," When we kiss everything feels right, everything feels free. And I feel alive again.


End file.
